


Expansion Packs

by HavingAnusesForEyes (XxtsunamidevilxX)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cream Pie, Food Kink, Forehead, M/M, Nipple Play, horny boys, mutations, rice, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/HavingAnusesForEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto was feeling slightly horny so the boys decide to help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansion Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written in American but some Indianese here and there. Enjoy homies <3 uwu

Prompto was sexually famished. Noctis looked at him with a questioning grin. 

"You want some aloo Gobi baby" 

Promptos cock jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Gee gee beta, give it me" Prompto replied sensually.

Noctis clambered over the bed, ripping off his pants in one swift motion. Promptos nipples ripped through his thin T-shirt. 

"YE!" He roared as he stuck his chest out ferociously. 

Noctis gripped the younger boys waist as he threw him roughly onto the bed. Prompto spread his spicy thighs as his pants flew away, wet where his hole tingled. He bit his lip as he wiggled his ass, wiggling his fingers at the side. Noctis loomed over the blonde man like a predator hunting prey, to which Prompto responded with a gentle wheeze as his wig sauntered into the night sky revealing his shiny reflective bald head. Noctis looked at his reflection in Promptos sensual bald head. Noctis furiously pumped his cock and he ejaculated as if he was watering a flower. 

"Oh" he shouted, sticking his lips out. 

Promptos forehead vibrated angrily before it rapidly expanded.

"Oh my" whispered Ignis as he walked through the door, morphing into a single grain of jelof rice. 

Noctis slowly retrieved the single grain of jelof rice, inserting it into the portal that had grown on Promptos forehead before standing up and swan diving after it. 

"Here I go" he vibrated excitedly. 

Out of the grain of rice wiggled Ignis' penis which grew within the vicinity of Promptos head. Gladiolus' nipples flew through the portal into Promptos head. Prompto screamed in agony as his forehead was being stretched to its limits, of which soon became loud moans of pleasure. His penis began spinning counter clockwise and he hovered in the air creating a tsunami. Noctis flew out of the portal, spreading his legs as he spiralled around Prompto. Ignis shortly followed, however the force of the tsunami caused him to back flip out of the window and into the horizon.


End file.
